una promesa, una luz oscura
by Scartt
Summary: secuela de una pista sin esperanza


**Nota: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que los cinco volvieron al valle de la paz con la terrible noticia sobre Po, todos tuvieron la oportunidad de irse lo hizo, siguieron luchando por una razón y es que si Po estuviera allí con ellos, el lucharía hasta el final, solo para proteger al valle, a su familia... a sus amigos

El consejo era estricto y la falta de alimentos era horrible, todos sabían que solo era cuestión de días para que todo llegara a su fin ya que la comida era escasa y las caravanas de comida eran asaltadas en los caminos y llegaban con poca o nada de comida

El tiempo, las opciones y la esperanza se acababan, el valle de las paz caería y con ello toda china… de no ser por alguien, una pantera que los cinco furiosos conocían

Esa pantera llego a la entrada con casi toda su ropa cubierta de sangre y detrás de él estaba una de las caravanas de comida casi intacta, solo por la excepción de un par de flechas en un costado

Al principio pensaron que esa pantera era una enemigo así que comenzaron a atacarlo pero el decidió defenderse así que desenvaino la daga de su cinturón con su mano izquierda, era rápido y hábil como si supiera que movimientos harían antes de atacarlo, dejaron de atacarlo después de un rato que los algunos lobos aparecieron para hacer uno de su ataques diarios

La pantera desenvaino la espada que cargaba en su espalda y sin piedad comenzó a atacar a los lobos, sino fuera porque los cinco furiosos llegaron junto con Peng y otros maestros para detener a la pantera, los lobos estarían muertos

Nadie confiaba en la pantera pero a él ni le importaba, sin esperar o hacerle caso a alguien fue hasta uno de los lobos que se encontraban en el suelo y le puso su espada en el cuello, le pregunto dónde estaban sus superiores y al darse cuenta de que no sacaría nada de ese lobo comenzó a afincar la espada en su cuello

Cuando el lobo comenzó a sangrar grito y la pantera se detuvo, le volvió a preguntar pero al no obtener la respuesta que quería volvió a enterrarle la espada en el cuello lo suficiente para hacer que sufra pero no para matarlo

El lobo comenzó a convulsionar y la pantera solo lo veía mientras moría lentamente, luego intento ir por otra pero los todos los maestro presentes lo rodearon

Pantera: no pienso matarlos… así que muévanse – su comportamiento era diferente al del bar, él era frio y se notaba a simple vista que no sería nada fácil de vencer pero más de 10 contra uno era una gran ventaja

Intentaron cansarlo, atraparlo e incluso noquearlo pero nada funciono, se notaba que tenía un gran aguante, esquivaba casi cualquier golpe y agarrarlo era prácticamente imposible, hasta que llegó un momento en que la pantera se cansó de esperar a que alguien pudiera alcanzarlo pero cuando decidió atacar enserio un golpe lo lanzo contra una pared y lo dejo inconsciente

Cuando la pantera recobro la conciencia no reacción sino que se hizo el inconsciente y comenzó a escanear su entorno, solo 5 leopardos de las nieves lo llevaban y no parecían tan fuertes, pero aun así continuo con su inconciencia fingida hasta que vio el momento perfecto donde nadie los veía

Reacciono de repente tomando por sorpresa a los cinco maestro y uso las cadenas para tomar de rehén a uno

Pantera: quiero mis cosas… dónde están? – dice mientras ahorcaba a el leopardo con las cadenas

De repente de escuchan ruidos de pelea de lo lejos por lo que la pantera se distrajo y cuando se volvió a enfocar en la leopardo que tenia de rehén la dejo de ahorcar

Pantera: no sería divertido si no se defienden… – los leopardos pensaron un momento en lo dijo antes de lanzarse a luchar, a pesar de que estaba encadenado y se le dificultaba moverse podía bloquear todos los ataques que los leopardos le lanzaban hasta que llego un punto en que uso las cadenas para parar los ataque del todo y golpearlos, cuando se recuperaron los leopardos solo vieron como la pantera se quitaba las cadenas de sus patas y la cadena que le agarraba os tobillos ya estaba abierta

Pantera: deberían esconder mejor la llave o no tenerla… los pequeños detalles hacen la diferencia

Leopardo: no llegaras lejos… te volverán a atrapar antes de que salgas del valle

Pantera: quien dijo que quiero escapar, de hecho… es al contrario, quiero ir al palacio de jade

Al escuchar las palabras de la pantera se lanzaron atacar pero se sorprendieron del combate sin armas de la pantera, no era precisamente golpear y recibir, en vez de eso contraatacaba todo los golpes de la manera más dolorosa posible

El primer leopardo lanzo un simple puñetazo con su mano derecha que la pantera desvió con su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha lanzo un golpe a los riñones, antes de que el leopardo diera una paso atrás por causa del golpe la pantera llevo su mano izquierda hasta detrás de la cabeza del leopardo para luego jalarla hacia abajo y darle un rodillazo en la cara al leopardo

El segundo leopardo le lanzo una patada con su pierna derecha y la cual la pantera la esquiva moviéndose a su izquierda para luego darle una pequeña patada a la pierna izquierda del leopardo y al ser donde sostenía su peso el leopardo cayo, la pantera aprovecho que el leopardo estaba en el piso para agacharse y golpearlo para dejarlo noqueado

El tercer leopardo aprovecho que la pantera estaba agachada para atacar y hacer una ataque con el puño hacia el piso, el cual la pantera esquivo por poco y barrio las piernas del leopardo, cuando cayó al piso le lanzo una patada a la cara que le rompió la nariz

El cuarto leopardo quería aprovechar que estaba en el piso y salto para intentar golpear a la pantera desde el aire, la pantera rodó hacia la izquierda para evitar la patada que venía desde el aire, cuando dejo de rodar se levantó y el leopardo ataco pero no se esperó a que la pantera bloqueara para luego agarrarla por los hombro y movería unos pasos a la derecha

El quinto leopardo quería atacar a la pantera por sorpresa pero no se esperó que moviera a el cuarto leopardo justamente por donde iba a llegar por lo cual choco y ambos cayeron al suelo, antes de poder levantarse la pantera golpeo a el que estaba encima en la cabeza y ese golpeo al otro dejando a ambos con una contusión cerebral

La pantera dejo el lugar antes de que cualquiera de los leopardos se repusiera y permaneció escondido hasta la noche, luego salió para buscar sus cosas por lo cual espió a varios guardias y a algunos maestros para saber dónde estaba sus cosas, gracias a su sigilo y a un buen oído logro saber que sus cosas la tenía el consejo de maestro en el palacio de jade

Pantera: qué casualidad… justo al lugar donde pensaba después – susurro para sí mismo pero no sabía que lo alguien lo estaba escuchando

Al día siguiente dos horas antes del amanecer e intento escabullirse pero se encontró con los guardias parecían no dormir nunca y solo había un lugar donde no había prácticamente ninguna vigilancia, decidió ir por allí para extrañamente no tuvo que ser tan sigiloso para pasar y llego a un salón bien decorado con muchos rollos en el suelo, el salón de los héroes, al alzar la vista puso ver sus cosas encima de un estante y sin ningún obstáculos

Pantera: (que fácil, demasiado fácil… es una trampa) – suspiro antes de comenzar a caminar tranquilamente hasta sus cosas

Cuando llego miro sus cosas por unos segundos, luego las tomo y salió corriendo hacia la salida, antes de que llegar a medio camino la puerta se abrió con más de la mitad de los guardias ahí asi que se dio la vuelta y vio como muchos maestros salían de las columnas

Pantera: tenía razón… era una trampa

Shifu: entrégate por las buenas, no tienes escape ni forma de luchar contra tantos maestros

Pantera: en eso se equivoca anciano… si tengo forma de luchar contra tantos, pero no tengo la razón – dice mientras se comienza a poner sus cosas

Shifu: a que te refieres?

Pantera: mi código me impide asesinarlos… pero si me dan una razón para defenderme, pues me defenderé – dice mientras ajusta las fundas de sus armas

Shifu: que código es ese?

Pantera: es muy simple… no matare a quien no merezca morir

Shifu: esperaba algo mas

Pantera: lo que me trae a este lugar es una promesa… de no ser así, estuviera muy tranquilo en algún bar

Shifu: que promesa?

Pantera: un promesa que a usted o alguno de esta sala le importa… ahora, me tengo que ir – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida donde estaba un mini ejercito de rinocerontes

Los rinocerontes al ver que la pantera no se iba a detener se lanzaron a corren contra él y la pantera se detuvo para sacar una bomba de humo de uno de sus bolsillo, cuando los rinoceronte se acercaron lo suficiente tiro la bomba de humo al piso y exploto haciendo una gran nube de humo, los rinocerontes que entraban salían con varios cortes y apuñaladas, casi muertos

La nube de humo se disipo y todos pudieron ver a la pantera en el mismo lugar donde tiro la bomba de humo, estaba con varias manchas de sangre en su ropa y ambas armas en sus manos, pero lo más sorprendente fue que un arma logro alcanzarlo, en su abdomen tenía clavada la punta de una lanza así que envaino sus armas y uso sus manos para sacar la lanza

Pantera: no me detendré hasta cumplir mi promesa…


End file.
